Danny and The Dalek
by MyBunnyHatIsCoolerThanYours
Summary: A young whovian named Danny meets a Dakek on a street corner. Together, they search for the Doctor through time and space, fighting aliens.
1. Danny And The Dalek Meet

Danny and The Dalek

Daniel Webster Smith was a thirteen-year-old Whovian. He sat at a random street corner in Manhatten. He checked his watch again. It had been two hours since he had called his dad to pick him up. He knew that he would have to wait a long time before he came. Danny's dad had been out drinking. He had done that a lot ever since Danny's mom died. The doctors didn't know what had happened. They thought that electrictity had killed her. Danny thought about this while he sat there. A voice shattered his thoughts.

"EX-TERMINATE!" Said the voice.

Danny turned around, expecting to see a Dalek toy on the street. Iinstead he saw a life size Dalek. "Whoa! Where did you get that costume! That looks exactly like one of the original Daleks!"

The Dalek costume looked at him. "HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT I AM?" It screeched, "EX-PLAIN!"

Danny shook his head slightly, "Yep. You even got the voice down." He said, annoyed. It was a rather loud, high-pitched voice.

"EX-PLAIN OR YOU WILL BE EX-TERMINATED!" The Dalek screeched.

Danny cocked an eyebrow, "I'm ignoring you." Danny turned his back and sat back down at the corner. "You're taking the Dalek thing too far."

The Dalek fired a beam at Danny.

"OW!" Danny yelled. "That hurt! What did you use for the ray-gun, an actual ray-gun?"

"I DO NOT UNDERSTAND! WHY ARE YOU NOT DEAD?" The Dalek screeched.

"Well," Danny began, "If you were a Dalek, you're weapon would be a electricity ray, right? And ever since my mom was electrocuted, I wear a rubber undersuit."

"I AM A REAL DALEK!" The creature roared in indignation.

"Prove it." The Dalek shot a beam at the street sign. It was fryed.

"Okay, now I really AM lost." Danny said, "You're a real Dalek."

"AFFRIMITIVE." The Dalek responded.

"What do you want with me?" Danny asked, for the first time fearful of the Dalek.

"TO SHARE HOW YOU GOT YOUR KNOWLEDGE!" The Dalek took notice of Danny's shirt. "YOUR SHIRT HAS A DALEK ON IT."

Danny gulped. "I, uh, noticed. Hey uh, could I like leave?" He then started to try to run away. The Dalek's plunger grabbed his hand.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE! EX-TERMINATE!"


	2. Mix Master D

Danny And The Dalek Chapter Two: Mix Master D

Okay, I most likely will NOT be updating next week. I am doing a camp in NYC called Writopia. Wish me luck!

The Dalek's plunger retracted quickly pulling Danny with it. Danny narrowly missed being shot by a beam from a Dalek.

Another Dalek came up from a side alley. "WHY ARE YOU FRAT-INIZING WITH THIS PUNY HUMAN?"

The first Dalek shot a beam at the other Dalek. The newcomer Dalek blew up. Danny jumped back. "Whoa!" He exclaimed.

The original Dalek turned toward Danny and said "I HAVE WANTED TO DO THAT FOR A VERY LONG TIME."

"Oh, well that's nice," Danny said sarcasticly. He was fairly certain that this Dalek wouldn't kill him.

Just then a taxi cab pulled up. The window rolled down revealling an ugly man in his late fourties. "YOU! Boy! Get in the Cab! What's that thing?" The ugly man, Danny's dad, said.

Danny thought quickly, "A project for school."

The Dalek made a noise. "I AM NOT JUST A SCHOOL PROJECT! I AM A DALEK!"

Danny kicked the Dalek. "OW!" He yelled. "What are you made of?" He schreeched.

"DALEKANIUM." The Dalek responded.

"Good luck lugging that home boy." Danny's father said, oblivious to their conversation. The cab pulled away.

The Dalek aimed his gun at the cab. "SHOULD I?" The Dalek asked.

"Don't. There is an innocent cabbie in there." Danny said darkly.

"HA-HA." the Dalek said.

Danny and The Dalek began to walk back to Danny's apartment. Well, Danny walked, the Dalek followed.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW OF MY SPECIES?" The Dalek asked.

Danny turned to the Dalek. "Well, since that information is keeping me alive, I'm not going to tell you am I? Anyway, why did you kill the other Dalek?"

"THAT DALEK ALWAYS ACTED SUPERIOR! IT WAS ANNOYING!" The Dalek confided.

"And what of the fact you can laugh?" Danny asked refering tho the "HA-HA."

The Dalek said "I AM A NEW BREED OF DALEK. THE CULT OF SKARO THOUGHT THAT IF DALEKS HAD EMOTIONS, WE MIGHT SURVIVE LONGER. I AM A PROTOTYPE."

"Ah, so do you have a name?" Danny asked.

"RAY. RAY DALEK." The Dalek said.

"Well, I'm calling you Mix Master D!" Danny said. "Anyway, I know of the Daleks because of a TV show called Doctor Who. It's about the Doctor. He meets you guys a lot. You know, Davros is the reason Donna had to leave! I always liked her. What am I saying? I seem to be babbling, Don't mind me! I'm a madman!" Danny laughed maniacly.

Just then a crash was heard by the two. They both turned to their right. A display window had crashed. Plastic mannaquines were walking out. Ray shot at them. One of his panels opened, revealing a Dalek handheld gun, just like in Daleks in Manhatten. Danny grabbed it. He fired at the mannaquines.

"Nestene Counsioussness?" He asked Ray.

"MOST LIKELY." Ray responded.

"There has to be a transmitter somewhere!" Danny said, "Too bad we don't have Anti-Plastic!"

Another of Ray's panels opened. "GOT IT!" He said.

"Great! But where is the transmitter?" Danny asked.

"IT WOULD BE TALL AND HAVE A SPIRE." Ray responed.

Danny paused. "Do you know how to get to the Empire State Building?"

Pretty soon Ray and Danny were fly toward the Empire State Building. They snuck into the Laboratory found the Nestene Counsioussness and confronted him. The threw the Anti-Plastic into the Vat the Nestene Counsioussness was in and ran. Soon they were back at Danny's apartement. Ray shut down for the night, and Danny went to sleep.


End file.
